The present invention relates in general to a plant hanger assembly and a spring steel chain element used therein.
Many different types of plant hanging baskets and support grills have been constructed in the past of many different materials. In most instances the particular material selected for hanging the plant supporting member, either pot, grill or latticework, is not adapted for easy adjustment of the vertical position of the plant or positioning one plant above another. Additionally, many materials for hanging, such as string, rope, jute, etc., are twisted, braided, woven or knotted, hiding a good portion of the plant when enough material is used to provide adequate support. Additionally, the type of hanging materials are often susceptible to weathering and have a relatively limited life when used for hanging plants out of doors.